Trust
by sassymadam
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's break up changed Kurt. Can an old foe break down the walls Kurt has spent years building. This is not Blaine friendly, if you are a Blaine stan this is not the story for you. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm new to all this so please be gentle with me.**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

In one split second I knew I would never take Blaine back. Sure Blaine had wanted to explain his actions but that meant nothing to me now. The time to talk about any issues we were having was before Blaine cheated.

I thought we were on the same page. We knew things would change when I moved to New York and sure I got wrapped up in my new home and job, but surely that was somewhat understandable.

Hell if Blaine could just turn up in New York to tell he'd cheated, then why the hell couldn't he just turned up and talked to me before he had actually cheated.

I had, had offers too. Living in New York I'm never too far from cute available gay guys, but not once did it occur to me to seek comfort in anyone of them because I missed my boyfriend or hadn't spoken to him for a day or two. I mean I'd only been gone a few weeks.

I had, had complete trust in us to get through the temporary separation. And now he stands here thinking that giving me the details of what happened, I'm just going to forgive him and move on with our relationship like it was nothing.

Seriously he truly believes that it's just a minor hiccup and now he knows for sure that we're soul mates, what he did should be forgiven and forgot.

Now I'm not saying I was a saint in this relationship. I can see my faults.

I should have made time to talk and listen to what was going on with Blaine to, but I was so excited to be moving forward with my life and finding my way after my disappointment at being rejected by NYDA. Finally having a new dream after my other one died.

Everything in my life was new, new city, new job, new home, new responsibilities and new worries. I was on a sharp learning curve, paying rent and bills and being responsible for myself for the first time. I didn't have my Dad waiting at home. If I had a bad day it was all on me.

When I lived in Lima I used to help at the tire shop now and again, but I'd never worked full-time before and if I slacked off here I could lose my job and that wasn't an option. But I didn't dump any of those worries on anyone back home. Maybe if I had told Blaine some of my worries and less of the positives he wouldn't have had doubts. So should I be sorry for not wanting to worry my loved ones?

But for me everything was about trusting the person you loved and I could see clearly that Blaine didn't trust in my feelings for him the way I did in his. And in that moment I realized that we were truly over for good. I didn't need to hear his details , I'd lost my trust in Blaine forever and as I walked out of McKinley and away from Blaine, I promised myself that no-one was ever going to hurt me like this again.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"RACHEL, SANTANA, will you please move your ass' the taxi is waiting and if you make me late tonight I will never bring you to one of the shows again."

Santana waltzed past, "Don't get your panties in a twist we have plenty of time. Or don't you think we know about your obsessive compulsion for being two hours early for everything you do."

Rachel threw an angry glare at Santana, "It's okay Kurt we'll make it on time. We know how important tonight is for you and I promise to make sure Tana behaves herself." Rachel pass' following Santana down towards the waiting taxi.

"Hey, Berry I know how to behave thank you very much."

Rachel stop walking and put her hand on her hip, " Really? Have you forgot hitting on my directors wife at the after party when my show opened. Or at the launch party for the Kurt's in charge of, telling Anna Wintour about Kurt's loud sex life. Or the time you stalked my ex and accused him of drug dealing and there was ..."

"Okay I get it. But in my defence that guys wife came on to me and how was I to know that was _the_ boss at Vogue, I always thought it was Isabelle and she loved hearing about stud muffins sexual exploits. And as for that Brody guy I was right about something being off with him and you know it. But I promise you both, no making pass' at unavailable women who may have their hubby in tow and no telling complete strangers about Kurt's kinky sexscapdes, cross my heart and hope to die."

Kurt stopped Rachel before she could speak again, "Thank you Santana. Hopefully if tonight's show goes well then I could have a good shot at Isabelle job when she leaves next month. I know Izzy already said it's in the bag but if tonight's a disaster then they may reconsider my strategy."

Rachel and Santana both put an arm around Kurt, "Look Lady Lips everything will be great and if that douche Chase tries to mess it up, I have my razors in my hair ready to take him out. And if that fails then me, you and man hands can go drink our weight in those posh cocktails you fashion types love and we'll sing it out and hopefully not get arrested for disturbing the peace again."

"Don't listen to her Kurt, it will be fine. You have every detail covered now let's go." All three climbed into the taxi.

* * *

Rachel and Santana stood at the bar watching as Kurt moved around the party talking. "You know he really is great at all this stuff. The fashion show for up and coming designers was amazing. He even manage to post the article straight to the site as the last model started to walk and he still looks so unfazed by it all."

"Our boy is good and no offence to Isabelle but when he takes over fully he is going to soar." Santana stared across the room, "Hey is that, that idiot Warbler over there?"

"Oh my gosh I think you might be right. Stuart...no Steve...emmm."

"Crab."

"No Santana, his name started with an S. I sure of it."

"Yeah I know . Sebastian... the crab from the little mermaid film."

"Yes that's it. I wonder what he's doing here?"

"That I can't answer. But what I do know is he hasn't taken his eyes of Kurt yet and I don't want him doing something to spoil my boys night." Santana strode of towards Sebastian as Rachel followed close behind.

* * *

"Well, well, well, long time no see. You finally crawled out from under your rock after getting busted for steroid abuse."

"Wow if it isn't the wicked bitch of the west and for your information the steroids had nothing to do with me. I walked away from the Warblers when that started. But it's nice to see that one; you're still ill-informed and two; stuck in the past. How is it waiting tables for a living and living?"

Santana was about to lunge for Sebastian when Rachel stepped in front of her, "He's not worth spoiling Kurt's night remember you promised him?"

Santana glared at Sebastian and walked off muttering death threats in spanish. Rachel turned and looked at Sebastian, "I would've thought you'd matured over the last few years?"

"She started it. I was minding my own business she dragged the past up and she is in no place to judge me and from what I've been told she did some pretty shitty things in her past."

"Yeah but you've got to admit, it seems strange seeing you in this setting. And you can't deny you and Kurt never really liked each other. Santana was just being protective, this night is important to Kurt and the last thing he needs is you making him feel worthless again."

Sebastian looked puzzled by her last comment, "Look you may seem to forget I apologised for what I did back in high school."

"Look you can stop the innocent act. Blaine never said who it was but we kind of knew it had to of been you because it happened so fast. It just had to of been someone Blaine already knew. Kurt has never got over what you and Blaine did. It really has affected every relationship he's had since. Well you can't call them relationships really. The poor guys never last longer than a month. As soon as they start to get serious he runs. I've told him it's not good for him acting that way but he doesn't listen to a word I say and you know Santana she encourages him because of how things ended with her and Britt then there was that Dani girl..."

Sebastian held up his hands, "Hang on, what are you talking about Berry? Me and Anderson?"

"Well, yes, you and Blaine." Rachel said matter of factly, "I mean Kurt had only been gone a few weeks before you jumped into bed together. I am however surprised that you didn't rub in his face that you had won."

"Wait you think I slept with Blaine? When?"

"Blaine and your senior year, Kurt left to start work here in New York and you and Blaine hooked up."

"No we didn't. Blaine told me they broke up because they could handle the long distance thing." Sebastian thought for a moment, "I always thought there was something weird about that. So Blainers leapt into bed with someone else as soon as Gay Face left town."

Rachel stepped into Sebastian's space, "Don't call him that. Kurt had been bullied about who he is ever since I've known him and I can't remember ever not knowing him. He doesn't need someone who is gay themselves taunting him when they should be supportive."

Sebastian looked at Rachel for a second, "You know you're right. We're not children anymore. But for your information I didn't sleep with Blaine behind Kurt's back. If I had, knowing me back then, I would've rubbed in his face in it like you said. So don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to spoil Kurt's night, in fact I think we may have to work together soon. I've been told the guy running tonight's show is taking over from the old senior editor when she leaves, I'm part of the firm that does all the legal work for Vogue, that's why I'm here tonight so Anna can introduce me to the new boss."

"Oh my god...he got it? You're saying Kurt got the job?..." Sebastian nodded, "Where is he I have to tell him?" Rachel span around looking for Kurt.

"Whoa, you can't tell him. You'll get me fired. I'm sure I saw him talking to Anna just after Santana started to threaten me in Spanish. So hold your excitement for a bit until the big announcement, then you can smother him."

Rachel looked back around at Sebastian, "Look I don't know why I believe you about Blaine but if you do anything that hurts Kurt I let Santana follow through with her threats."

"Look Rachel, what went on between me and Kurt happened years ago. I would like to think we've all grown up a bit since high school."

Everyone's attention was suddenly taken by Anna Wintour when she started to make her speech.

* * *

Kurt hurried over to Rachel not noticing Sebastian, "Did you hear that? I got it Rach, I got it. You are looking at the new Senior editor. How cool is that?"

"I know I'm so proud of you." Rachel pulled Kurt into a hug.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Congratulations Kurt. Nice to see you again."

Kurt looked up and stared at Sebastian and without one word walked off headed towards Santana.

Sebastian went to call out after him but Rachel stopped him, "Leave him. Like I said we all assumed it was you. Kurt never said he thought it was you but his friends including myself were very vocal about who we thought it was. Finn and Puck wanted to hunt you down but Kurt just wanted to forget the whole thing so they left it. Most of us had graduated so we didn't have any contact with Blaine after. We concentrated on Kurt. For the first two years all he did was work. His original plan was to reapply for NYDA but he never did."

"Why because Blaine cheated? I may have been awful to him but even I could see he was born for the stage. I mean I watched the Boy next door performance hundreds of times once Blaine posted it to his Facebook. If he'd auditioned with that he would have got in."

"He did."

"What?

"He did audition with that. When he got to New York and was still intent on applying again, he was going to ask why he was turned down. But then Blaine did what he did and Kurt refused to talk about any of that stuff anymore. He just carried on making Vogue his new life and here we are."

"Wow, that's kind of sad."

Rachel shook her head, "Don't you feel sorry for him. He's the best at what he does and he's made a good life for himself doing something he loves. But I'll give you fair warning he's not the same person you first met back in Lima. If you screw up he will destroy you and if you don't believe me wait till he takes over from Isabelle and then go ask a guy called Chase."

"What did the guy do to him?"

"When Kurt started at Vogue Chase was really friendly but once he saw that Kurt was someone whose opinion Isabelle trusted and valued, he tried to sabotage Kurt at even turn. He would change articles Kurt wrote or their layouts trying to make Kurt look bad. Kurt having had experience dealing with smirky self-important guys before, always covered himself. He'd saved his articles and layouts and double checked it all before it got to Isabelle and Anna."

"Why didn't he just tell them what this guy was doing?"

Rachel started to laugh at a confused looking Sebastian, "Oh Sebastian. Kurt always said to his bullies that one day they would all work for him and believe me Chase will learn the hard way that Kurt isn't the weak person they think he is when they first meet him."

"Should I be worried then? Sound to me as if I'm number one on his list."

"You just need to talk to him before you start working together."

"Easier said than done, considering he just walked of after seeing me."

"Look give me your number and I'll talk to him."

"Okay give me your phone." Sebastian entered his number, "I swear I never laid a finger on Blaine and the last time I saw him we didn't even speak. And by looking at how Kurt's grown since I last saw him, I'd say Blaine was a fool to mess that up."

Rachel started to smile. "Oh really, you liking what you see mister?"

Sebastian smiled as he looked over to where Kurt was standing with Santana. "I'd have to blind and dead from the waist down if I didn't." Sebastian wrapped an arm over Rachel's shoulder and turned her away for Kurt's and Santana's gaze, "So Miss Berry he's single, right?"

"Very and you don't stand a chance."

"Get him to talk to me then we'll see. I let you go back to your friends now before Santana tries to kill me. You have my number, use it." Sebastian walked away.

* * *

**_Well there's the first part of my first story. Please let me know what you think, it's really important to me._**

**_Should I continue? _**

**_All mistakes are mine. I know there will be mistakes I've missed so please don't be too harsh no-one is perfect._**

**_I Am happy to answer any question so don't be shy ask away._**

**_xxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stormed into his shared apartment closely followed by his two roommates. "I don't want to hear another word about him Rachel."

"But Kurt just..." Santana placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Leave him." Santana snapped at her as Kurt slammed the door to his bedroom leaving the two girls standing in the hallway.

"But..."

"Don't 'oh but' me. How the hell did you expect him to react? The walking STD research lab may have apologized, I was there if you remember. Did you really think we'd just believe him after all the crap he had pulled. Remember Rach not only did he insult Kurt from the moment they met. He also hit on his boyfriend in front of him and behind his back. He even had a go at Kurt's brother."

"Well he directed that at me, seeing as Finn was my fiancé at the time." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as they moved to the living room.

"Yeah right. Don't you think it was strange how everything he did connected to Kurt? It's not always about you, you know. Yeah He made it look as if he wanted you out-of-the-way but just think for one moment.. We won at least two sectionals without you being the main lead, taking you out of the equation wouldn't have lost us regionals against The Warblers."

"They were good."

"Yeah and so were we, not just you. We could all out sing them, but that's not my point. Are you getting what I'm trying to say?"

Rachel turned and looked at Santana, "You really think it was about Kurt all along?"

"Yeah I do. I spent a lot of time watching the crustacean, Kurt was always his main focus. Remember that time you dissed Michael Jackson when we were in the Lima Bean almost causing Wheels to pass out in shock?" Rachel nodded in silence, "After the crack about Kurt's clothes, he went on to mention how he and Dapper Dan had been regularly chatting?" Rachel nods again, "Well his eyes never left Kurt and for someone who wanted Gel Boy so bad don't you think that was a bit strange?"

Rachel looked deep in thought, "Well yeah that was a bit odd, but they had both made it very clear that they didn't like each other from the get go."

"Oh come on women. you know Kurt, he would have given the guy a fair chance. Hell, he forgave Finn, Puck, David and even you several times."

"Meee." Rachel shrieked, " I'll have you know I have always been 100% behind Kurt."

Santana rolled her eyes as she counted out on her fingers,. " One;Rubbing his nose in it when Finn chose you when he had a massive crush on Lurch.

Two; Hogging all the solos for songs he could sing as well if not better.

Three; Spying on him and accusing him of cheating on his boyfriend with Sam.

Four; Running against him in the Senior class president election when you knew he needed it more for his college applications.

Five; Stuffing the ballot box and almost getting him expelled.

Sixth; and my favorite, kissing and then dating the guy he was in love with after he had told you how he felt about him, topping that of by looking him straight in the eye and implying no-one cared how he felt as long as you were happy. Remind me again did you ever say sorry to him for that?" Santana stood with her hand on her hip.

Rachel stood with her mouth open.

"Naw I didn't think you did. Now do you get my point or would you like more examples? Here's one. Remember how excited he was when he got his NYADA final audition letter?" Rachel shook her head, "Want to know why you don't remember?" Rachel's face twisted as she nodded again, "Because after his dad gave him the letter he went to find Blaine and yourself. Once he found you and started to tell you his news, you did your usually and made about you. You started crying because you hadn't got your letter and that your life was over,proceeding to cry on his shoulder. And what sucks the most when you got your letter he was one of the first ones there to celebrated with you and didn't once take anything away from your moment."

"He did mention my engagement to Finn and what I was going to do about it." Rachel tried to in someway deflect some of the guilt she was feeling.

"Look we all know you only said yes because you convinced yourself that you would never be leaving Lima, then you couldn't back out because you'd look bad."

"I loved Finn."

"Yeah you did but you have to admit that the engagement was a mistake and Finn did the right thing sending you of in the end."

"That was a long time ago now and people change. I'm nowhere near as selfish as I was. Maybe for Sebastian it was always Kurt but as Kurt was unavailable he took it out on him, Karofsky certainly did. I listened to what he had to say and he just wants a chance to talk. I don't believe he was the one Blaine cheated with. Kurt needs someone who can break down the walls he's built and now that we're all adults and Blaine is history maybe Sebastian could be the one for Kurt."

"Or he could close him of forever, did you think of that?" Santana countered.

"One day Santana, you and me will find our ones and we'll move out and on with our lives, leaving Kurt on his own. We'll still be friends but everything will change and while we're building families Kurt will be here alone. Yes we'll go out and visit each other but when we close our doors at night someone will be waiting on the couch for us and Kurt will go to his office alone and carry on working into the night."

"Dramatic much. Shall we set up a suicide watch on the sad lonely soul. You do realize he actually has a life without us?"

"Yeah, yeah call me dramatic but I know him too. Kurt always wanted to a successful career as well as a husband and children. He has had his wedding planned out since he was six. He knows what he wants to name his kids and how his house would look. I bet you if you went into his closet you'd find the box he kept all those plans in. He's got the first part but when Blaine broke his heart he gave up on the rest but deep down he still wants them."

"But Sebastian? Come on."

"Don't you see? He needs an equal. Sebastian matched him insult for insult. They are just as snarky as each other. Both successful and neither would take each others crap. They would make beautiful babies."

"You do realize they're both guys right? They can't make a baby together?"

"Of course I do. I was thinking about when we're their surrogates for them, silly. I could take a break in between shows and we could have pregnancies at the same time."

"Woah wait a minute aren't you getting ahead of yourself. And who said I'd pop a baby out for them?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't help them? I'm sure when you and your future wife want children Kurt wouldn't hesitate to let you have his stuff."

Santana burst out laughing, "Stuff!. Oh my god."

"Shut up, stop laughing at me. Are you going to help me or not?"

Santana stopped herself from laughing, "Okay I'll help you get them talking but if this backfires I'm going to throw you under the bus."

Rachel smiled and walked towards her room.

* * *

Kurt stumbled out of his bedroom and headed for the kitchen. All he wanted was to put a pot of coffee on and then hit the the door he was greeted by Rachel and Santana sitting at the kitchen table smiling at him.

"Come sit with us Kurt." Rachel gestured to him as she turned to speak to Santana, "Grab Kurt's coffee and toast for him."

Santana stood and moved over to the kitchen counter, "Black or white?"

Kurt stood looking at the pair confused.

"Black or white?" Santana said again waving the pot of coffee in front of him.

"Black with one sugar, please." Kurt sat at the table, "As nice as it is to see you two ladies first thing, what's going on?"

Santana places Kurt's coffee in front of him, "Why should something be going on? I'm hurt and wounded . Can't a girl spend some time with her favorite twink?"

"Now I know something's going on. Satan you're never this nice first thing. What have you done? If you've got a virus in my computer again, I'm going to..."

"Right it's always me that's done something. Maybe Man-hands did something, maybe she's been wearing your prom queen crown while you're out and maybe she broke it in the rush to put it back..."

"So that was you Satan. What have I told you about staying out of my stuff?"

"I have a crown of my own, remember? You're the only one of us that never won prom queen." Rachel smiled at Santana.

Santana glared at Rachel, "Rachel wants you to talk to Sebastian and she has invited him over for lunch." Rachel's mouth dropped open, " Take that Berry. I off for a shower." Santana walked out of the room.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Rachel, "I remember telling you to drop this subject last night. I don't need or want a conversation with Sebastian. You can have your little lunch with your newfound friend and I shan't be joining you." Kurt stood up and picked up his coffee and headed back to his room.

* * *

Kurt walked into his room to find Santana laying on his bed. "You have the best bed. When you move in with the criminal chipmunk can I have it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well seeing as I cover most of the bills in this apartment, I think you and Rachel will be moving before I do. As for the who would move in with me, it certainly won't be Sebastian."

"Look Humbelina, unlike Rachel I don't think you should hook up with Slick. I do however think you need to have a chat to clear the air."

"Oh really and why oh wise one, is that?"

"Well from what Rachel told me about her little chat with him, it looks like you'll be crossing paths at work."

Kurt looked surprised, "Are you trying to tell me that he's some sort of fashion writer or, heaven forbid, model?"

"As much as I hate to admit that he would make a good model, he isn't either of those. He is however part of the firm that handles all Vogue's legal stuff apparently. I guess you'll be using his services for contracts, copyrights and when you get sued for libel and stuff."

"Santana, I work for Vogue not one of your gossip magazines or websites. We do not get sued for libel."

"Missing the point dummy. You will be seeing him regularly and you will have to deal with him, so wouldn't it be better to clear the air before having a full on cat fight at your office?"

"Oh god, I hate to admit it but you're right."

"Well duh, Of course I'm right and you're forgetting the best part..."

"What?"

"He has to play nice or he could be risking his job. Think of the fun you could have pushing his buttons for once."

Kurt began to smile, "You truly are evil."

"Girls got to get her kicks somewhere. Now go hit the shower and make yourself looked gorgeous while me and Berry make a start on lunch." Santana slide of Kurt's bed and out of the door.

* * *

**Wow, thank you to everyone for the positive reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes you picked up. I do try and catch them but the odd one slips by me.**

**For the guest review I received and didn't allow to be published - I like the characters how they were first wrote and not what they have been twisted into now. Having been cheated on in the past, I hate how the show handled it. This is also the story I'm writing and while I welcome all comments good or bad, I will not accept being called names because you believe the sunshines out of Blaine/Darren Criss' ass. I also think you are a coward for hiding behind a guest review.**

**Sorry for my little rant but this is the only way I can reply to these kinds of messages. Don't let the above put you off reviewing or asking questions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I held off posting due to the airing of The Quarterback in America and the UK.**

**Thank to you all for the great response to this story and I hope I don't disappoint. Once again this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Please review, let me know what you think about the story. xxx**

* * *

Kurt and Santana sat at the table watching Rachel prepare lunch. "You know Kurt I think you're doing the right thing. It's very mature of you to hear him out and you never know, without you know who in the picture, maybe you could forge a friendship now. I always thought your personalities very suited and you could be a great team now you'll both be working together."

Kurt looked at Santana in disbelief, "Is she for real?" Kurt then looked back at Rachel, "Are you serious?"

Santana started to laugh as Rachel looked confused. "What? I was only saying..."

"Yeah I heard you the first time. I'll agree with that this is the mature thing to do. But I can assure just because Blaine is no longer an issue, me and Sebastian will never be friends. Sebastian is some part of the legal firm that deals with Vogue. I don't think I will have to spend more than one monthly meeting with him at most or if I'm really unlucky two. So get any ideas, you've got brewing in that brain of yours, gone."

Rachel placed a tray of sandwiches down. "You know sometimes you're a real bitch. Forgive me for thinking that it would be nice for you to have a friend that knows what it was like for you when you were younger."

"Christ Berry we ain't that old." Santana muttered as Rachel shot her a dirty look and turned back to Kurt.

"You have no male friends in New York. You never date anyone, you see people and I guess you can call some of them sex buddies..."

Santana burst out laughing. "Oh my, sex buddies, haa haa. While what she said was fucking funny, she has a point. I mean it would seem that you have somewhat turned into Sebastian over the years. You're nicer to the guys you fuck and chuck than he was but you do the same thing he did. Hell maybe Berry's right, you two could actually be friends."

Kurt stood up and looked at the two girls, "I am nothing like Sebastian. I don't need or want to become his friend. I agreed to hear him out to make the contact we will have easier that's all. Once he's spewed out what he feels he needs to say that's it, he can go on his merry way and I can get back to doing what I do. Now if you don't mind I'm going to freshen up, call me when he gets here." Kurt turns and heads out to his room.

"You know what Santana, its times like this when I want to find Blaine Anderson and punch him in the face." Rachel said as Kurt slammed his bedroom door.

"He's in LA. Works on some crappy soap no-one with a job or life watches. His acting is totally cheesy. He got married but got divorced after six months when a video of him sucking of some casting agent in the bathroom at some low-budget film premier surfaced online. I'll book tickets on the next flight if you want?"

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"I have my ways, nothing gets past Auntie Tana. Now you better get a move on with this lunch cause I'm hungry and Slick will be here in ten minutes."

* * *

Sebastian stood outside the Kurt's apartment door wondering whether this was a good idea. Rachel had rung earlier and assured him that Kurt was willing to talk but he had the feeling Kurt had been coerced into it. He pushed the idea to one side when he remembered that no one could force Kurt into anything he didn't want to do. Taking a deep breath he pushed the buzzer and hoped for the best.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the criminal chipmunk in all his slimy glory." Santana opened the door and turned to walk back down the hallway. She stopped when she realized he wasn't following, "Are you coming in or are you a vampire that needs an invite?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped into the apartment, "I was actually brought up with manners and don't just stroll into people's homes when the fancy takes me. And I'm see myself more as a wolf then a vamp."

Santana starts to laugh, "Yeah always losing out to the tall pale-faced dude." Sebastian winced at her meaning as they entered the kitchen.

"Sebastian, you found us okay then?"

"Hate to point out the obvious Berry but he must have, seeing as he's standing in our kitchen."

"Unlike some, I like to make polite conversation and try to make our guest feel welcome." Rachel snapped back.

"Look if me being here is a problem, I'll just talk to Kurt when I see him next..." Sebastian looked desperately for a way to escape.

"Don't let them worry you Meerkat. They find any excuse to bitch at each other, after a year or two you learn to ignore I think they should just have sex already and relieve their pent-up tension." Kurt walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and addressed Santana and Rachel, "Now when you two harpies finish making people feel uncomfortable maybe you could go so Sebastian and I can talk just like you wanted."

"Go! Where?" Santana said.

"We're not going. I made all this food." Rachel stuttered.

Kurt looked at his two friends, "What, did you really think I was going to sit here and talk with you both chipping in your opinions every two seconds?"

"We were staying for moral support. We won't say a word I swear. Will we Santana?" Rachel elbowed the women in the ribs to back her up on the matter.

"Yeah sure not a peep from either of us. Cross my heart." Santana nodding as she spoke.

"Right," Kurt looked to Sebastian then back at Rachel and Santana, "Even he doesn't believe that pile of bullshit you two just spouted. So if you don't mind, grab yourselves a plate and pretend you're not eavesdropping from the living room." Rachel pursed her lips and Santana just crossed her arms across her chest, "Oh please, stop sulking."

Both women grabbed a plate and left the kitchen. "You three are actually friends right? Because I've seen you all together twice now and it looks like you don't like each other very much."

"You should have learnt by now not to judge by appearances. I would do anything for them and they would for me. Yes we disagree but what do you expect, we have very different outlooks on things. We've known each other for years. Rachel maybe slightly self-absorbed and spoilt and Santana is a bitch that comes across as cold-hearted but since we moved to New York we became a family. I don't expect you to get our dynamic but it works for us. I love them and I don't doubt for a second that they don't return it."

Kurt turned and looked towards the door as he heard Rachel 'awww' and Santana call him a wuss. " You could at least pretend you're not listening." Kurt call out to them.

"Okay I think I get."

"It doesn't matter if you get it Smythe, it is what it is. But that's not why you're here is it?"

"No, I guess not sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just say what it is you want to say and we can both get on with our lives at lot faster."

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Personally, I don't think us talking will affect anything. When I'm working, I'm a professional. What happened back in high school is in the past and the fact I don't like you makes no difference. Can you honestly say that you like everyone you work with? Because if you do ,you're a liar and you haven't really changed at all."

"Well for your information I agree, I don't like everyone I work with. I may have told a few white lies back in high school and most of them involved you." Sebastian waited to see if Kurt would react but carried on when there was no response, "I wasn't the one Blaine cheated with."

Sebastian waited for Kurt to speak but he didn't, "I know I was terrible to you back then and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me..."

Kurt cut Sebastian of, "I know."

"What?" Sebastian looked surprised.

"Are you deaf? I know it wasn't you." Kurt repeated.

Sebastian sat there stunned for a moment before he spoke, "But Rachel said you all assumed it was me?"

Kurt started to laugh, "Yes they did. You were lucky that they couldn't prove it because Santana, Finn and Puck would have come looking for you. When Blaine flew out to confess what he had done, I only asked one question. He answered my question and then I walked away. He tried to give me the details, by phone, email and in person, on several occasions. For some reasons he thought if he told me I would understand his reasons and forgive him. Strange how he thought that laying the blame on me would work in his favour."

"All you asked was if it was me, why?" Sebastian questioned.

"He said it meant nothing. If it was you I could have put it down to a drunken night at Scandals. When he said it wasn't it gave it a very different meaning."

"How?"

Santana and Rachel stared at each other as they listened to Sebastian and Kurt. Santana whispered to Rachel,_ "Has he told you any of this?"_

_"No he always refused to talk about what happened that night, even Burt couldn't get him to talk."_

Kurt took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat, "It meant he took time getting to know some one to the point that he cheated. It meant it wasn't him being drunk and you taking advantage of him being lonely and missing me. It meant he found this guy attractive. It meant that I wasn't enough for him unless I gave him all of my attention. It meant I would never be able to trust him and that our whole relationship was a lie. You see when spend your life being second best you get used to having your feelings disregarded. You told me yourself that I wasn't good enough and it was only a matter of time before Blaine found someone better. I didn't get into my dream college and for a while I worked a The Lima Bean just as you predicted."

Sebastian shook his head in shame as he remembered every word he had thrown at Kurt back when they were in high school. He kick himself for not realizing, like he did with Dave Karofsky, that his words had damaged Kurt too. He felt a fool for never telling Kurt how sorry he was and thinking just because Kurt gave as good as he got that it had no effect. "Look I never should have said that crap to you back then. I was jealous of what you had. I didn't know what had gone on in your life. All I saw was this guy who had it all, boyfriend and friends that loved him unconditionally. Shit, I was in a new school where no one liked me very much, my parents only spoke to me when I did something wrong and then there was you. You took one look at me and you knew exactly what I was up too and you didn't fall for my bullshit."

"Bullshit, you went after Blaine before you even met me. Don't make it sound if it was because you were jealous of me. You took one look at me and decided that I was every gay stereotype you've ever seen or heard and you hated it. You were no different from the bullies at my school, you punished me for being too gay because you didn't want people to think of you in that way, just like Karofsky did when he bullied me. You wanted to destroy every bit of confidence I had and it pissed you of when I didn't act the way you planned. So cut the crap because the one thing I learned was to only trust family."

"Shit." Sebastian said understanding what Kurt said.

"Yeah shit, just realizing what a hypocrite you were? You see I know whats it like when you say your gay and see the look on the other persons face. Even now I still get the _'he wants to be a girl'_ or_ 'you're not manly enough'_ jokes just like you do I expect. So _'manly_' gays like to blame this on us _'flamers'_ instead of just flipping the ass making the joke off or explaining how what they said is offensive to you, in the hope they'd learn from it and stop. It easier to join in with the idiots of the world and make it even harder for people already struggling. So the fact Blaine was with me and not _'a real man'_ like you irked you even more. So I really don't think we have anything else to say to each other." Kurt got up out of his chair and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone of the side and walk out the door and just before the front door closed he heard Kurt speak to Rachel and Santana, "I'm going out don't wait up."

"Well that went well Slick." Santana said as she sat next to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Santana puzzled, "You think that went well?"

"Of course she does. He never told any of us what happened with Blaine. We knew he was heart-broken we never knew how it had made him feel. Now we understand it we can fix it and get the old Kurt back.

"Theres nothing wrong with this Kurt, Berry. For some reason he opened up to Slick here. Why I don't know?, but he did."

"Well that's easy because he doesn't care what Sebastian thinks of him."

"You two do realize I'm still here, don't you?" Sebastian interrupted.

"Of course we do." Rachel said and turned to look at him, "And now we know why he is this way we can help him."

Sebastian stood to leave, "Glad I could help, I'll just let myself out then."

"Sit your ass down Slick. As much as a hate to say it but she's right." Santana pointed at a smiling Rachel, "You got him to spill so you're part of this now."

"Hold on, I just need to work with him. Now I know he isn't going to stab me when my back's turned thats all I need and want."

"Yeah, yeah keep bullshitting yourself. I saw the way you watched him at that party and the way you were looking at him when you got here. You never expected him to get that hot and I can tell you now under the designer clothes there's a fit body. You like what you see and you like that he's feisty and when you're ready to admit it come talk to us."

Sebastian just shook his head and headed for the door, "He is right about one thing you two need to fuck or something, then maybe you won't keep getting these crazy ideas in your heads. There is no way Kurt would ever be interested in me." He carried on walking out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt tipped toed back into his apartment at four in the morning, being as quiet as possible. He hoped he didn't wake the girls as he didn't want to hear a lecture. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen to get a glass of water and opened a cupboard to reach for a glass when suddenly the light flicked on. Kurt span around, "Bloody hell Santana you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing up at this time?"

Santana walked towards Kurt and took the glass from him and proceeded to fill it with ice and water. She handed it to him with some pain killers. "Berry was worrying and because she was annoying me by keeping me awake anyway, I told her I'd wait up if she just left me the fuck alone."

"So why didn't you go to bed once you knew she was asleep?" Kurt pointed out to her as he took his pills and sipped his water.

"Because she made me pinkie promise and that you'd l feel so bad for making wait up for your drunken ass, you'll let me borrow that Christian Dior dress for that wedding I'm singing at Saturday."

"Why don't you just send that demo off to those record labels? What are you so frightened of?"

"Same as you, when it comes to guys."

"That's different and you know it. You're a good singer and so what if some labels reject you. There's a good chance at least one of them will like you too."

"I'm the best at what I do now,so why change it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm too tired for all this crap. I'm meeting Isabelle for lunch today and this afternoon I finally get to fire Chase's lazy ass. So I'm going to get some sleep instead of having the same conversation over again and before you ask I'm perfectly fine and like you don't need to change a god damn thing in my life."

Kurt walked off towards his room as Santana called after him, "And have a shower, you stink of one night stand."

Rachel opened her door as Santana headed towards her room, "He's right you know, your demo is great. You should try. I've been rejected loads of times for roles but look at me now. Sure it's not the lead but it's a step closer than I was."

"Thanks for the pep talk but save for someone who wants to hear it." Santana then slammed her door.

* * *

Kurt rushed into the restaurant, "I'm so sorry Izzy. I got in late last night , well this morning actually, and over slept. Have you ordered yet?"

"No Sweetie I was waiting for you and I got the lawyer meeting us here with your new contract. So you'll sign and then we can celebrate your promotion."

"Yeah this was so much better than going into the office, even though I will have to pop in to conduct my first act as the new boss."

"Well I know you should have had a couple of weeks with me to hand over but as Anna said at the show the other night, you've been my right hand since you started working at Vogue so you know everything as well, if not better than me so why wait. I can get a head start on my new venture and of course you can call me at any time if you need anything."

"Well I would like to think we're friends so I'd hope to hear from you too. And don't forget I want the scoop on your new collection when it's ready."

They both started laughing as someone cleared their throat, "Ahh, they sent you. Well sit down Sebastian. I'll call the waiter and we can order some drinks."

Kurt looked up as Sebastian sat down. "Good afternoon Sebastian, playing gopher are we?"

"Actually no, Simon," Isabelle cut in, "who was the lawyer that dealt with us remember." Kurt nodded as Isabelle continued, "Well he's moved on to another firm and Sebastian has taken over his clients. So you'll be seeing a lot of each other. That's another reason for the lunch not only to celebrate but for you two to get to know each other, two birds one stone and that. So if you excuse me for a moment, I'm just going to pop to the cloakroom. Kurt order a nice bottle of white for us and a chicken salad without dressing for me." Isabelle smiled at the two and walked over to the cloakroom.

The waiter arrived a few seconds after Isabelle left and Kurt placed his and Isabelle's order and Sebastian placed his.

"I going to assume you have my new contract for me to sign?"

"Yes, I drew it up myself this morning." Sebastian opened his briefcase and pulled out a file, passing it over to Kurt.

Kurt took a minute to look it over and then signed it. "Right now that's done there's no reason for you to stick around." Kurt closed the file and handed it back and smiled.

"As much as it would make your day for me to just vanish, it's not going to happen. You said you could be professional now prove it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay fine by me. So Izzy used to meet with Simon once a month to go over bit and pieces and anything that happened in between she would call or email him. We can stick to that or I can liaise with your secretary if you prefer?"

"See here's the problem, Simon didn't chose to move on. He lacked in certain areas and on occasions missed out some of the detail needed for his job. I've spent the last two weeks sorting out several issues that could have gone very bad _'in the sued for millions and loss of credibility'_ kind of way.

"I hope you're not implying that my work had anything to do with those issues? Because I check and double-check everything I've submitted." Kurt felt himself get tense.

"Strangely enough other people work at Vogue and my entire job doesn't revolve around you. I believe one of the biggest _'issues' _is being fired today or am I mistaken?"

"As it happens, yes he is. But don't worry I've made sure everything is legit, there won't be any comebacks."

"I'm sure you have but I'll come with you and double-check, seeing as that's the job I'm paid to do." Sebastian saw Isabelle heading back to the table, "Oh and by the way, we'll be meeting at least once a week and I don't liaise through my secretary, I deal direct. I'm very hands on with my clients, so get used to having me around." Sebastian slipped on a familiar smirk.

Kurt felt himself slowly getting annoyed, "I'm sure some of your best work is done in the executive bathroom after a meeting."

Sebastian lowered his voice as Isabelle reached the table, "Now, now Kurtie unless that's an offer no bitching, professional remember and from what I hear, you've spent a fair bit of time using bathrooms for things other than what they're for."

Kurt glared at Sebastian and then turned to Isabelle as she started to talk. "Oh Kurt has Sebastian told you he's from Ohio two. Isn't it a small world."

Kurt just smiled, occasionally adding to the conversation as Sebastian and Isabelle chatted about places they all knew back home. Isabelle had a way of getting people to tell her anything and soon the conversation turn personal, "So Sebastian, dating anyone at the moment?"

"No, been single for the last three months."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Isabelle placed her hand on Sebastian's.

_"What wouldn't he leave his husband for you?" _Kurt mumbled under his breath. Isabelle missed it but Sebastian caught it.

Sebastian turned his attention back to Isabelle, "It's fine really. We both wanted different things and grew apart. We chose honesty rather than one of us cheating. It's good we could walk away still friends."

"That so nice when that happens, isn't it Kurt?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that sort of thing." Kurt bit out annoyed at the subtle jab that had come from Sebastian.

"Isabelle started to laugh, "Oh yes, Kurt doesn't believe in commitment. What is you say? Oh yes I remember _'love and romance is a fabrication created to make a person dependent and vulnerable to someone elses will.' _"

Kurt smiled and excused himself for a minute.

"Oh I think I said too much." Isabelle said as Kurt headed to the bathroom, "When he first came to New York he believed the total opposite. He doesn't talk about it too much but he had a real rough time back in Ohio and his one shining light was his ex. But that's his story to tell. But I've got a feeling you already know most of it." Sebastian went to open his mouth to speak, "It's okay I figured you two already knew each other about two minutes in. Why you both act as if you don't is up to you but I'm guessing you weren't friends."

"It's true we're not friends in fact I was part of the rough time he had back home and I'm not proud of that. And you could say I'm part of the reason he's now the way he is."

Isabelle looked shocked, "You were the other..."

"Oh no. That wasn't me, I swear and Kurt knows that. Let's just say I was a very different guy back then and made a lot of mistakes. Unfortunately Kurt is one of the few people I hurt that I don't seem able to make amends with."

"I told him a few years back that he needed to forgive to move forward but I thought he needed to forgive his ex. But now I think he needs to forgive himself."

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong."

"No he didn't, but I've noticed when anything goes wrong he ends up blaming himself for not being good enough, even though it had nothing to do with him. Hopefully sacking Chase might be a start to that stopping. Look I know you're not friends but he needs someone to have his back."

Kurt returned to the table and they finished lunch. Isabelle kissed them both goodbye, "I'll see you soon Kurt. Remember my birthday party on the second. Sebastian you should come to, get the details from Kurt and don't even think about not showing. Well Kurt good luck running our baby and see you both soon." Isabelle waved as she jumped into a cab.

Kurt turned and walked off down the street without saying a word to Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his eyes and waved over a cab.

* * *

Kurt walked into the Vogue building and headed towards his new office. He smiled when he saw his name and new title on the door. His smile dropped as he went through the door and saw who was sitting in his chair.

"Get your disease infested ass out of my chair."

Sebastian smiled at Kurt and didn't move, "Now, now Kurt that was not professional was it and maybe it should be me that's the one worried about catching something."

"I'm professional when working. And as for catching something, I can assure you I'm very careful when choosing a partner. Now get out of my office and go annoy someone else."

"Unluckily for you that's not possible. I'm here to make sure you don't screw up sacking what's his name so we don't get sued for wrongful dismissal. So go put on your professional hat on and we can get to work, I've got a life to get back to."

Chase was called into Kurt's office and Sebastian sat in awe at how Kurt handled the situation. He laughed when Kurt put Chase in his place when he tried to blame his mistakes on others. And in the end hated to admit to himself Kurt was more than capable of covering the finer details that his other clients tended to miss.

Chase was escorted out and as the door was closed Kurt addressed Sebastian. "Well was everything up to your standard?"

"You seemed to cover everything." Sebastian said trying to play done how impressed he is.

"Yeah not as dumb as you thought I was, must be a real shocker for you."

Sebastian started to get annoyed. "Look I get it. You're not the person I thought you were. I misjudged you okay. But I was young and an idiot but what happened back then is the past. I've changed and so have you. Get the stick out of your ass. I'm not going to keep apologizing and you bitching at me isn't going to make me go away. Stop living in the past. Yes you had a shitty time then and yes the love of your life shit all over everything you believed but clinging onto feelings that make you cold and unapproachable will leave you with nothing. All you will ever have even with every positive thing you achieve is regret."

Sebastian grabbed his stuff and walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. Kurt sat opened mouthed, shocked at Sebastian's outburst.

* * *

** This was a bit of a filler chapter so bear with me. Please review!. Next chapter I'll be bringing in a roommate for Sebastian any guess' to whom it may be. Heres a clue, it's not Blaine. **

**Totally un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Well done to those of you who guessed right about the roommate.**

**Sorry for the mistakes, please try to overlook them. Remember this is un-beta'd and no-one is perfect. **

**As always feedback is ****appreciated and if you have a question please ask.**

**For the guest that asked- I haven't decided if I will get Santana and Rachel together and Santana is a jack of all trades, she's a waitress, wedding singer, actress (mainly commercials), pole dancer(not a stripper), bartender and various other jobs. **

**Hope you like xxxx**

* * *

Sebastian slammed the door as he threw his briefcase against the wall. Sebastian doesn't notice his room-mate sitting at the table as he pulls open the door to the refrigerator and grabs a beer and slams that door closed. He still doesn't notice him as he pulls open the kitchen draws one by one slamming each one closed trying to find a bottle opener.

In the end Sebastian's room-mate lets out a sigh as he walks over to one of the draws already reject by Sebastian and pulls out a small bottle opener from the back. Sebastian turns and takes the opener being held out to him. "Thanks."

Smiling at Sebastian he makes his way back to his seat. "Would I be wrong in guessing that your lunch meeting didn't go as well as expected?"

Sebastian took a long drag on his now open beer as he started to loosen his tie. "What gave it away genius?"

"Well, you've pretty much slammed every door and draw you've touched since you came home, you also threw your briefcase and dumped your very expensive suit jacket on a chair. And drinking your beer in one go is also a sign that all is not well and you only had two clients to see today one was straight forward and the other was 'a pain in the ass diva' you said about yesterday."

"Yeah, well Kurt fucking Hummel can go fuck himself." Sebastian ranted.

"KURT, Kurt Hummel was your lunch client? How the hell did you not mention that detail to me?"

"What, I didn't realize I had to give you a run done on my clients, oh and don't forget client confidentiality." Sebastian coldly said.

"I never said you did. But I thought you might have mentioned someone we both know by name, which by the way doesn't break any of the million lawyer rules you follow."

"It never came up and until a couple of days ago I was unaware he was one of my clients."

"How is he? Has he changed much?"

"Oh please, still after all this time?"

"What? I'm just asking how he is for crying out loud."

"Yeah sure or are you forgetting I know about the big assed crush you had on him?"

"So what, I can still ask can't I? I'm sure if I bumped into one of your old crushes you'd ask out of curiosity. So spill."

"I swear you're worse than a girl. Grab me another beer and I'll tell all about your teenage heart-throb Davey."

Dave got up and grabbed a couple of beers, "Don't call me Davey you know I hate it."

"Stop acting soppy and I won't. Now give me my beer."

Dave hands Sebastian a beer and takes a seat waiting for Sebastian to talk, "Well..."

"Alright, where to start," Sebastian paused for a moment, "He's still an uptight bitch."

"What that's all you got?"

"We didn't exactly sit and have a chat about old times, he bitched at me and I bitched back."

"Jesus Seb couldn't you have tried being nice just once?"

"I didn't start it for once. I was all for moving past our differences and try being friends. But according to mister 'I'm better than everyone' he doesn't need or want any new friends, so fuck him." Sebastian took a long swig on his beer.

"So is he still hot?" Dave waggled his eyebrows at Sebastian.

"You do remember you have a boyfriend right?" Sebastian teased Dave.

"Of course I do, I'm just curious and he's most probably married by now anyway."

"Well for your information he can still pull off wearing skin-tight jeans and he's not so girly looking and he's not married."

"Really?" Dave looked puzzled, "I thought for sure he'd be all settled down by now."

"This is gonna be big news then, according to that Streisand wanna a be he lives with, he's the opposite of that now, who had thought Kurt the prude would turn into a slut."

"Bull crap, Fancy isn't like that." Dave raised the tone in his voice.

"Hey big guy don't shoot the messenger. Apparently his break up with Anderson, who cheating a couple of weeks after Kurt moved to New York by the way, did a lot of damage to his belief of happily ever after. Now he hits it and runs. I'm sure if we give it a couple of years he'll be due a visit from the ghost of Xmas past."

"You know what asshole you're not funny. After everything Dicks like us put him through he deserved to find happiness. Did I ever tell you he was the only person other than my dad to came to see me in hospital." Sebastian just looked at his friend, "I know you apologized but that was weeks after. Kurt had no reason to visit me but he did and what he said to me helped a lot with my recovery. He gave me hope that my life wouldn't always be as crappy as I thought it would be and he gave me something to focus on to help build my future. So don't you make fun of him for being a bitch to you and don't cheapen who he is because he lost his fight."

"Sorry, I didn't realize he meant so much to you." Sebastian looked embarrassed.

"Well he does even though we didn't keep in touch after he moved to New York. After what you've said about the hobbit and hearing about Hudson dying, I guess I'm starting to understand why now. He finally broke." Dave shook his head and drank his beer.

"I'm sorry you're right. When you look at everything you can see it."

"Yeah maybe I'll cut you some slack seeing as you never really saw the real Kurt that 's underneath all that Ice Queen Diva crap."

"I saw more than everyone seems to think I did but I guess it was too late for me to rectify it." Sebastian looked deep in thought.

Dave stared at Sebastian and started to smile as something slowly dawned on him, "OOOHH MY."

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and look at Dave like he'd been caught, "No, get that look of your face Cubby. Whatever it is that you're thinking, unthink it right now."

"You spent years taking the piss out of my crush on Fancy and all along you had the shame crush, you hypocritical bastard that's why you're so pissed at him, if you can't be his friend then you can't get in his pants. You want Kurt for your happy ever after." Dave started to laugh as Sebastian buried his face in his hands, then Dave realized something else, "I never saw it before but your ex's all looked a bit like Kurt. Please don't tell me you took this job to get closer to him?"

Sebastian looked up in horror "Christ Dave what do you think I am? Don't answer that. The job was a coincidence, I swear. I thought he had gone to that theatre school, I didn't know he worked for Vogue till the day before the party I went to. And before you start I didn't move to New York to track him down either. You moved here to finish becoming a shrink and I moved here because I was offered an promotion.

Dave started to get an excited look on his face as Sebastian started to panic,"It's fate. You need to try harder"

Sebastian facepalmed, "Do you know how gay you sound right now? Fate my ass, it all a really big coincidence. And for your information I have tried and he's not interested."

"So what you just giving up? I never thought I'd see the day you'd turn into a coward."

"I'm not a coward, I just know when something isn't going to happen." Sebastian pulled his _so there face_.

Dave suddenly had another thought, "You're scared."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Yes you are, you're scared you won't be enough for him. You don't think you're good enough."

"Stop analyzing me, you're not at work now and I'm not one of your nut jobs you work with."

"I work with people that need a little bit of help, they are not nut jobs as you so tastefully put it. And stop changing the subject or I will go all shrink on your ass."

"When and if I ever need a shrink I'll wait till you are fully qualified to ask for your help. And It doesn't matter whether I'm good enough or not Kurt is not or will ever be interested so leave it." Sebastian got up and headed out of the room, "I'm going for a shower and while I'm gone find something else to talk about because this subject is closed."

* * *

Kurt sat in his living room staring blankly at the images on his television while re-running Sebastian's last words to him over and over.

_ 'Stop living in the past. Yes you had a shitty time then and yes the love of your life shit all over everything you believed but clinging onto feelings that make you cold and unapproachable will leave you with nothing. All you will ever have even with every positive thing you achieve is regret.'_

Rachel and Santana stood in the doorway watching their friend and gently whispering to each other. "What do you think has happened?"

"I have no idea Rach. He should be overjoyed today, he met Izzy for lunch then he got to kick that Chase guy to the kerb."

"The last time I saw him just sitting there like this was back when we lived in Bushwick and Blaine had dropped the cheating bomb. He sat like that for hours, he only spoke to Finn to say good bye. It took three days after that for him to start talking then he acted like nothing had happened."

"Well something happened to get him thinking."

"Maybe he didn't like sacking Chase?"

"No the sad sack had it coming. If Kurt had, had any doubt he wouldn't of sacked him. Izzy must of said something."

Rachel looked at Santana, "I'll go call her." Santana nodded as Rachel went to her room.

Santana stayed watching Kurt till Rachel returned. "Izzy invited Sebastian to lunch. She said you could pick up the tension between them but nothing bad happened to cause this." Both girls looked at a still vacant Kurt.

"Do you two think I'm clinging to my past?" Kurt spoke quietly.

Rachel and Santana both dived into the room sitting either side of Kurt. "It's hard to answer, but I would have to say yes." Kurt turned and looked at Rachel.

"I disagree, your past still affects you but I don't think you're clinging to it."

"Am I cold and unapproachable?"

Rachel looked shocked, "No, you're not cold or unapproachable. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Look Rachel why I know you don't want to hurt Humbelina's feelings don't lie." Santana readdressed Kurt, "I love you but I'm not going to lie to you. To someone that doesn't know you, you do come across as cold and unapproachable. But that's not a bad thing. You are protecting yourself from getting hurt again and I understand that. You should have tonnes of friends but since Anderson trampled over your heart and people who you thought were friends tried to push you to take him back, you closed yourself off. You don't really date because you never let them in but I'm glad you discovered the joys of just getting laid."

Rachel frowned at Santana's comment. "Kurt you never talk about anything that happened in the past. you've bottle everything up. I know you used to talk to Blaine about the bullying, he was your person and then he destroyed that, so you bottle it all up again. Maybe you should talk to someone other than us two. My therapist is very good, maybe a couple of sessions would help clear your head. I can make an appointment for you if you want?"

"Yeah that would be good, thanks sweetie. I'm going for a bath. Order some Thai food, we'll have girls night in?"

"As long as you're paying sweetcheeks I'm eating." Santana winked at him as he moved to leave the room. "Oh and Rachel will go get some wine and cookie dough ice- cream for dessert."

Kurt started to laugh as he heard Rachel and Santana start to bicker.


End file.
